mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ponyville/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png Spike sighs S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png Insanebow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Spike "She is amazing!" S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png Rarity's house S1E1.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Royal guards defeated S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png O Convite Extra Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Party for Applejack S1E04.png The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Ponyville Park S1E5.png Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Dracofobia Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rédea nas Fofocas Tumbleweed S1E9.png Ponyville deserted S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Twist's house S1E12.png Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow misses S1E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Sentido Pinkie Pinkie Pie under a tree S1E15.png Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png A Mestra do Olhar Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png As Artistas Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Os Cães-Diamante Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png Spa treatment 5 S1E20.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png Hoofbath S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Frame of empty Ponyville street S1E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png library S1E23.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png Festa de uma Só Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png Schoolhouse S1E25.png Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png Ponyville in chaos S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png Lição Zero Sunrise over Ponyville S2E03.png Golden Oak Library sunrise S2E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Twilight walking S2E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Belas Pústulas CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png|Apple Bloom showing off her new talents. Pinkie Pie on front of entrance S2E06.png Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png Construction Site S2E08.png Waterfall S02E08.png Hoofer Dam S2E08.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Ponyville in snow S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Farm overlook S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png Travelling to new land S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png Os Bebês Cake Hospital S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png O Último Rodeio Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Train Station S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Fluttershy's House S2E15.png Outskirts S2E15.png Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png Leia e Chore Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Rooster Morning S02E18.png Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Asparagas shop S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Miserable Fluttershy returning home S2E19.png Locked up S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Party bags S2E20.png Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie screaming S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png Rarity how do we S2E20.png Rarity what it is S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png CMC S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Pinkie Pie's lead S2E20.png Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png Twilight magic S2E20.png Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png Twilight huh...! S2E20.png Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png Pinkie Pie running S2E20.png Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png A Busca do Dragão Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole S2E21.png Fluttershy's house S2E21.png Rarity with her less than drab camouflage S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png A Fluttershy Furacão Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Ponyville Confidencial Ponyville skyview S2E23.png SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Spa S02E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png Categoria:Construção Categoria:Galerias de lugares